The invention concerns an ignition/firing element with a housing into which pass electrical connecting leads that are connected to an ignition bridge arranged on a chip, on which at least one ignition charge is placed.
An igniter for triggering detonators is disclosed in DE 38 83 266 T2. The igniter consists of an electrically operated igniter head or fuse head, a power source that is connected to the igniter head via a switching device, and an electronic unit. The electronic unit has at least one chip made from a semiconductor material and provided with a microcircuit. The chip supports an ignition head or an ignition bridge on its surface. The firing charge is placed directly onto the ignition bridge.